La sociedad de la luna
by ELI251
Summary: extraños asesinatos, secretos, gente por conocer, amores imposibles y hermosos objetos de plata son lo que ofrece Widecome un poblado ingles que comienza a tener una fauna amante de la luna


HEY!

qiondas gente, ps ando aqui con nueva historia ¿quien lo diría? después de tanto tiempo de planeacion borradores y promesas aquí le tengo su regalo de cumpleaños coffcoffatrasadocoffcoff a mi saltamontes, se que lo prometí desde el año pasado pero hey, soy una persona ocupada por así decirlo...y trabajar no ayuda a mi musa a concentrarse y a escribir algo decente, pero me dejo de cosas y les traigo el primer capitulo de la sociedad de la luna un universo alternativo un poco extraño...como yo. disfrútenlo sin nada mas interesante que decir gosenlo.

PD:saltamontes no se que decir este es otro arranque de espontaneidad de mi parte, quiero ser optimista y pensar que te va a gustar jeje. XD

* * *

Corre, corre por favor no te detengas…no voltees, no intentes mirarme. Corre lo mas rápido que puedas esquiva los arboles, ayúdate con la luz de la luna…no importa que esta se la misma que te puso en esta situación, intento atraparte en contra de mi voluntad por que muy dentro de mi sé que no quiero encontrarte quiero que escapes de lo soy, ni todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro nos ayuda en este momento, corre mira bien donde pisas, no quiero que nada te retrase no quiero que nada te distraiga, no quiero que nada alenté tu paso…no quiero lastimarte. Me muevo raudo y veloz es la bestia la que me impulsa, es su hambre de devorarte, de atraparte en sus garras la necesidad de probar tu carne. El bosque no nos ayuda a ninguno de los dos, tropiezas, caes abruptamente al suelo, te encuentro al fin, a pesar de que te lo he pedido me ves, como quisiera que el pánico que veo en tus ojos me detenga, que esa mirada llena de terror, incertidumbre y duda me ayudara… que me recordara por un minuto el hombre que soy. Aun pensando que esto es una pesadilla pronuncias mi nombre—_Camus…_ — esperando que con esto me detenga y regrese a ti. No puedo detenerme pues a pesar de que te amo mas que nada en este mundo, deseo tanto aferrarme a tu garganta y escuchar con deleite como la hermosa melodía de tu corazón se detiene poco a poco. El fin esta cerca ambos lo sabemos, cínicamente te doy un minuto mas de vida, para que veas a tu verdugo bañado con la luz de la luna llena…esa misma luna que veas por ultima vez…esa ultima luna llena que yo deseare contemplar acompañado. Un halo de esperanza te dice que te defiendas, lentamente diriges tu mano a tu cuello no para protegerlo…estas…estas buscando algo; cuando lo encuentras cierras tu puño y jalas con fuerza, un sonido de algo rompiéndose se deja escuchar quedamente. Con mucho valor me muestras lo que proteges en tu delicada mano…es lamentable que tu arma no sea tan efectiva como ambos queremos que sea…si Dios no me ayudo evitándome la pena de convertirme en ESTO! ¿Por qué supones que lo hará ahora? Y más en la forma de un pequeño crucifijo de plata. Esa idea me causa rabia y te doy muerte rápidamente.

De un brinco el hombre que dormía incómodamente en su asiento del tren despertó de un salto, una gota de sudor frio le surco la cien, sentía que el aire a su alrededor le era insuficiente. Afortunadamente un pasajero sintió que debía ayudarlo.

-señor ¿se encuentra usted bien?-pregunto acercándosele

El hombre dudo un momento antes de contestar, pero todo había sido tan real que prefirió recobrar cordura despejando todas sus dudas.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¿vamos?—le contestaron

-¿hacia donde se dirige el tren?

-a Widecome señor ¿esta seguro que se encuentra bien?—pregunto de nuevo el pasajero al hombre tomando asiento frente a el

-si estoy bien, un mal sueño

-ja! Al menos no se preocupara por pasar un noche más en este tren, dentro de poco llegaremos a destino

El hombre dio un suspiro casi aliviado.

-y… ¿de donde es usted?

-Paris—contesto el hombre

-¿Paris? Bueno saber que no soy el único extranjero aquí

-¿de donde es usted?

-antes que nada mi nombre es Shura Bustamante gusto en conocerlo…-estiro su mano para estrechar la del hombre esperando también una respuesta

-Camus…Camus Fontaine

-gusto en conocerlo Camus

Quien diría que una pesadilla fuera el comienzo de una amistad que se haría cada vez mas delicada con el pasar de las lunas.

* * *

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

¿les gusto? si, no. bueno ya saben si quieren dejarme cualquier duda, sugerencia o tomataso déjenmelo en un review.

**ELI251**


End file.
